


Simon's the Boss

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Everyone knows who's the boss of Major Crime





	Simon's the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'power dynamics'

Simon's the Boss

by Bluewolf

Although his door was kept closed and the blinds that covered the window were also usually closed, Simon was always aware of what was happening in the bullpen.

Of course, he needed to have that awareness. He could think of one Captain who hadn't had it, and his men had no respect for him at all. He was merely the voice that passed assignments from the Commissioner to them. His secretary had wielded the power in his department; without her, he would have been impotent.

A good secretary was valuable; but everyone knew Simon was the boss in Major Crime


End file.
